Capillary Gel Electrophoresis (CGE) is a sensitive method for analysis and identification of biological molecular systems. CGE is a relatively new analytical separation technique that can be applied to the analysis of a wide variety of compounds that provide for improved resolution over other existing techniques. Its use for increasing the rate at which DNA sequencing can be performed has been of particular interest. Because of its sensitivity, the technique is gaining acceptance in many laboratories and manufacturing operations of drug and chemical manufacturers worldwide. However, the instrumentation that is being used to produce the data using this technique is still relatively inefficient, complex and expensive. Although these systems can appear physically different from each other, they all contain the basic functional blocks required for this type of analysis. Each has a method of holding the capillaries, injecting samples therein, transmitting and collecting light, detecting a fluorescent signal from each sample being measured that is induced by the incident light energy, applying voltage to the capillaries, and outputting the collected data in some form.
What these systems generally suffer from is that the techniques involve equipment that is not cost effective for high volume manufacturing, and consequently does not permit widespread use of this important analytical technique. The performance of a single capillary system depends on the method of sample excitation and on the signal collecting optics. In multi-capillary systems precise alignment of delivery, collection and sample assemblies can be difficult. In free beam systems this has been done by visual inspection of reflected or transmitted laser light.
There is a continuing need for improvements in systems for performing optical measurements of biological samples that are readily manufacturable, have low maintenance costs and provide for fast accurate analysis of a large number of samples.